Volviendo a empezar
by sakilu.123
Summary: Ella, que perdio a su familia. Él, que es tan frio como un iceberg. ¿pero que pasa cuando se encuentran en la misma empresa?- Primer finc, ¡Entren y lean!-¡REEDITADO!
1. Prologo

Hola... jeje este es el primer fic que hago.

**Advertencia: Los personajer de CCS no me pertenecen (aunque me encantaria) sino a las CLAMP.**

**Este fic lo e reeditado porque una de mis seguidoras, supongo, me dijo que tiene errores de ortografía y tiene razón... besos a esa amable chica...  
><strong>

** Ahora sí, ¡CON LA HISTORIA! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Volviendo a empezar:<span>

Prologo:

Una mñana fresca en Tomoeda una familia se prepara para salir de viaje en carro hacia el bosque que esta a seis horas en carro para ir a la cabaña que la familia tiene ahí.

-¡Vamos monstruo, apresúrate que sino habrá mucho trafico!- grito un muchacho e un muchacho de unos 17 años, cabellos negros con reflejos castaños oscuros y ojos del mismo color que en este momento destellan burla.

-Hay hermano, ¡ya te dije que no soy ningun monstruo!- protesto una niña de unos 11 años cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes esmeraldas muy hermosos que son dulces y vivaces muy parecidos a los de su madre.

Nadeshiko, una madre ejemplar para con su hija, ademas de cariñosa con el hermano de esta y que ama a su esposo mas de lo que se pueden imaginar.

* * *

><p><span>P.D.V. Sakura:<span>

Hola me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, voy a 6° de primaria. Y, por sierto el que acaba de hablar es Touya-mi-hermano-molesto-Kinomoto; que no se como puedo llegar a soportarlo sin tratar de matarlo. ¬_¬*

Vivo aquí, en Tomoeda junto con Touya y nuestros padres, Fujitaka Kinomoto, que es un excelente arqueólogo y cocinero y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, que es modelo retirada para estar con nosotros ademas de modista de que toca muy bien el piano y le enseño a Touya a tocar una canción que es mi favorita. n.n

-Vamos Sakura sube al carro- me dijo mi papá.

-Sí papá- le conteste yo.

Este el uno de mis mejores días. ¿Qué por que?, bueno porque vamos a ir todos juntos a la casa del abuelo de mi mamá, que es mi bisabuelo y el mi hermano, y vamos a pasar está temporada de las vacaciónes de verano con él. ¡Yupi!

-Sakura, cariño, ¿por que no nos cuentas como fue el partido de ayer, por el final de las claces?- Preguntó mamá.

-Un monstruo en un partido- Dijo el molesto de Touya agregando- Que raro que no se comió a la escuela entera-

Juro que sino estubiera de buen homor le aplastaría eso a lo que él llama cabesa.

-Pero bueno, "HERMANO"- Me saca de quisio cuando él quiere, pero no importa porque no me arruinará mis vacaciones.

* * *

><p><span>P.D.V. Normal<span>

Cuando los hermanos Kinomoto dejaron su usual batalla a un lado Sakura le conto a su madre y al resto de su familia el gran partido de fin de curso.

Aunque, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar. ¿No? (N/A: chan, chan, chan... Me mataran lose... n.ñ)

-O... oye, Fujitaka... ¿que es eso que viene a...ahí?- Pregunto entrando en pánico y casi sin habla Nadeshiko.

-Que cosa mamá- Se alertó Touya, ya que por la carretera se veía una sombra que iba en zigzagueando y casi atropella a los faroles de luz.

Sakura, quien iba a preguntar que pasaba, ya no podia ni hablar de lo asustada que estaba por lo que se veía en el vidrio del carro. Ademas de que estaba casi pegada con todas sus fuersas a asiento en el que se encontraba.

Y, entonces ocurrio lo inevitable, ya que Fujitaka no pudo frenar o maniobrar el coche a tiempo.

Los carros chocaron y la unica que sobrevivio, y que tuvo muy pocas leciones y nada grave, fue la pequeña Kinomoto la cual a sido protegida por el cuerpo de su hermano mayor y que tambien a quedado traumada por esto. Ya que, ¿quien se imaginaria que **. . . . . **fuera a aparecer en una carretera, ebrio y en el volante?**. **

**-Continuara-  
><strong>

**. . .  
><strong>

* * *

><p>NA: Muajajaja... Hola, hola. Ya saben porque a quedado sola y, ademas, creo que les interesara saber:

El conductor que atropello a los Kinomoto es:... ¡en el proximo cap. se enteraran!. Soy mala *n.n*

(Caída estilo anime de toda mi familia) ^.^*

Ah, por sierto tambien se enteraran de quien es "tan frio como un icebearg" jajaja...

Sayonara...


	2. Al pasar los años

**Aquí esta el cap n°2, que lo disfruten y que, espero, se les caiga en una parte la mandivula al suelo. Jajajajaja.**

**Nanitayi-Li: esto es por ti. Amiga.**

**-aaa- Conversasion.**

**"_aaa"_ pensamientos.**

**_aaa _recuerdos..**

**- cambio de escena. **

**Ahora si con la historia. Jejeje**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>olviendo a empezar

**_P.D.V. Normal_**

**_Cuando los hermanos Kinomoto dejaron su usual batalla a un lado Sakura le conto a su madre y al resto de su familia el gran partido de fin de curso._**

**_Aunque, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar. ¿No? (N/A: chan, chan, chan... Me mataran lose... n.ñ)_**

**_-O... oye, Fujitaka... ¿que es eso que viene a...ahí?- Pregunto entrando en pánico y casi sin habla Nadeshiko._**

**_-Que cosa mamá- Se alertó Touya, ya que por la carretera se veía una sombra que iba en zigzagueando y casi atropella a los faroles de luz._**

**_Sakura, quien iba a preguntar que pasaba, ya no podia ni hablar de lo asustada que estaba por lo que se veía en el vidrio del carro. Ademas de que estaba casi pegada con todas sus fuersas a asiento en el que se encontraba._**

**_Y, entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, ya que Fujitaka no pudo frenar o maniobrar el coche a tiempo._**

**_Los carros chocaron y la única que sobrevivio, y que tuvo muy pocas leciones y nada grave, fue la pequeña Kinomoto la cual a sido protegida por el cuerpo de su hermano mayor y que tambien a quedado traumada por esto. Ya que, ¿quien se imaginaria que . . . . . fuera a aparecer en una carretera, ebrio y en el volante?_**

**A**l pasar los años

En la enorme casa Daidouji, a las afueras del pueblo serca de Tokio, llamado Tomoeda, unas muchachas de unos 21 años de edad; una de cabellos plomisos que le llegaba asta la cintura y ojos amatistas que son muy perspicases cuando ella lo decea, junto con otra de cabellos de igual largo, lacia, castaña y de hermosos, grandes y exprecivos ojos verdes-esmeraldas.(N/A: ¿No les parese conocida la descripción?)

Están charlando, o por lo menos, una trata de entablar una conversación con su compañera en uno de los grandes salones de la impreciónante manción.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que ya ayan pasado 10 años desde el axidénte con Hien Li- cuestiono, algo nerviosa, la amatista_ "Espero que está vez si me funcione y pueda hacerla sonreír"_.

-Lo se, Tomoyo- replico la que responde a nombre de Sakura inexpresiva y por inexpresiva nos referimos a seria y distante.

Silencio prologado e incomodo por parte de ambas.

-Un importante empresario manejando por carretera(N/A: es que la familia de Sakura salio por la noche para llegar al medio día o al menos eso es lo que yo quiero aparentar; ¿OKEI? ¬.¬*) totalmente ebrio, ¿Como puede ser que no choque con alguien?- trato de animar Tomoyo a su amiga con una sonrisa cálida y divertida.

-...- por parte de la ojiverde, más una mirada de indiferencia.

* * *

><p><span>P.D.V. Tomoyo<span>

Creo que no me funcionó, pero es que no lo puede olvidar tan fácilmente.

Que se encierra en si misma y es frivola y calculadora con todo el mundo, astá con migo y con mamá por lo que solo viene de visita aquí cada 4 meses, y el resto del tiempo solo se dedica a estudiar para resivirse en administrador de empresas.

Al igual que yo pero solo que yo si me divierto y tambien que elegi la carrera de diseño de modas que solo me falta un año para resivirme por lo cual ese ultimo año lo ago en Paris y salgo de aquí mañana a las 09:30 AM.

Volviendo al tema, lo que sufrio cuando ñiña la dejo muy marcada.

**-Flash back-**

_**En el hospital, luego del choque, se han internado a la familia Kinomoto junto al que identificaron como "SR. HIEN LI" a cirulias y estabilisaciones. Pero en el caso de la pequeña ñiña a curación de eridas ya que ella era la unica que tenia algunos cortes y heridas superficiales, cortaduras, junto con un braso quebrado.**_

_**Al curarle al heridas, enyesarle el braso y que ya Tomoyo y Sonomi estubieran en el ospital y en la abitación de Sakura, les dieron la terrible noticia de que el resto de los Kinomoto junto con Hien Li habían fallesido.**_

**-Fin Flash back-**

Y desde entonces en estos 10 años no a vuesto a ser como antes sino que no muestra ni un poco de sentimiento por nada, siquiera por las peliculas románticas o cuando vamos al parque las do que los niños juegan parque ¡Juro que son unos bombonsitos!.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, en Hong Cong (NA: con ustedes... el "iceberg") en el barrio de las alta categoria se encuentra la Manción Li, está lugar donde reside la familia Li. Que en este momento está en un tremendo alboroto creado por las hermanas Li y una de las primas de la familia.

-Pero hermanito, deja ese cara de abuelo abejentado y cuenta- replico Fanren, una joven muy hermosa de unos 33 años, con una cabellera larga hasta la cintura de color castaño-rojizo con ojos negros como su madre, vestida con un vestido de color naranja con detalles en negro en los hombros, cuello y terminación del vestido. (N/A: que por cierto, es hasta el tobillo como todos los demás y con respecto a los ojos no molesten que yo el pondré el color que yo quiera Jajaja-jaja-ja) En el cuello cuelga un hilo con una bola roja que tiene como terminacion un cordon de hilos naranja con sapatos negros.

-Fanren tiene rason, pareses un abuelito con esa cara- Concuerda otra de las hermanas, Futtien,de 30 años y cabello del misco color que su hermana mayor pero asta los hombros y en recto con ojos negros como el pelaje del tucan. El vestido de color negro por la parte de arriba, pero despues cae en rojo con plieges en las puntas y sapatos del color del vestido.

-Ellas tienen rason Xiao- Asevera Shiefa, 27 años, de cabello como el de las otras dos y largo como Fanren pero atado en una transa, ojos nogros y con una solera china de color verde mansaza con detallen en negro y plata en la parte de hombros y cuello con corset verde vien claro y zapatos del mismo color.

-Eres muy mono, pero desde hace 10 años que no quitas la cara de "serio-y-frio-como-el-más-frió-iceberg-y-abuelito-de-80-años"... Xiao Lang- Revelo Feimei, de 24 años, cabellos de media espalda con ojos como la más oscura noche. Y de vestido azul marino que se abre en los costados pero que es usado con una calsa beige y zapatos de poco tacón nogros.

-Así es, ademas de que todas en la oficina según me conto Eriol, babean de lo mono, guapo y pícaro que eres. A ustedes chicas si les preguntan yo no dije nada. ¡Para comerte en todos los sentidos, primo!- hablo ahora Meiling, de 21 años con cabellos negros atados a dos coletas grandes y ojos ruby's. En un atiendo que consistía en una musculosa china de color rojo con detalles en dorado y la pollera hasta las rodillas de la misma tela y estilo que la remera, más zapatos rojos y negros con taco bajo.

-Tienes nuestra palabra Mei- contestaron al unisono todas las hermanas.

-Pero- Fanren, es una de las más locas y aniñadas de las cuatro chicas y dando la pauta, con un dedo alzado en el aire y sonrisa burlesca...

-¡KAWAIIII!, ¿ENSERIO?- preguntaron las otras tres hermanas restantes al unisono, ademas de parecer locas desquiciadas, según el antiguo Shaoran, casi tirando abajo la manción con el tremendo grito.

-Enserio- Les reitero Mei.

-Pero, a mi no me imorta lo que digan las demás mujeres de mi. Por lo que les ire disiendo y ademas no mienso repetirlo, NO DIRE COMO ME FUE PORQUE NO LES INTERESA, ¡ LOCAS CHISMOSAS INSOPORTABLES!- Sentenció el más pequeño de los Li con una mirada gelida que, él al ser algo despistado no vio, era que sus hermanas y prima en vez de asustarse se sintieron dolidas por el carácter tan ofencivo que había tomado Xiao Lang Li heredero de "Electrox Li".

Luego de eso el joven Li se diriguio a su recamara, se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en la puerta de su armario y pudo apresiarse como (N/A: no dare muchos detalles) un muchacho de 21 años que solo quiere ser un chico normal sin tantas preocupaciones como las que tiene ademas de tener un padre que es alcolico y que no haya, hace dies años, emborrachado y atropellado a un coche por ir ebrio y manejar en la carretera contraria a la que devia ir.

Y que apartir ese momento lo aya macado tanto que se a vuelto tan desconfiado que nadie se le acerqua justo por el carácter que tiene y que muy a su pesar él mismo se ubiera alejado, descomfiado y frivolizado con su familia por crearlo luego del día del axidente que lo habían pasodo en el hospital al enterarse de lo que las niticieros comunicaron. Pero que al principio todos los que lo rodeaban trataron de hacerlo cambiar de caracte y que vuelva a ser el mismo niño vivaz y enerjico que era, pero luego se cansaron de intentar y con mucho dolor al no conseguirlo lo dejaron en paz.

-Padre, ¿porque me eh convevertido en estó que soy ahora?- dijo con algo de tristeza, por primera vez mostrada desde "ese" dia.

**-Flash back-**

_**Cuando el la tragedia se dio y todos en la casa Li en Tokyo, corrían de un lado a otro de las abitaciones en busca de las cosas necesarias para ir al hospital al que trasladaron a Hien.**_

_**-¿Ya tienen sus pertenencias y están listos para ir a el hostital?- preguntó Leran, la monarca de tida la familia, de cabello y ojos negros, tal cual todas sus hijas, y ataviada en un vestida con un vestido celeste cielo con puntadas plateadas.**_

_**-¡Si!- dijeron todas sus hijas, el pequeño Shaoran de 11 años y tambien la paqueña Meiling.**_

_**-Muy bien, entonces nos vamos- Contesto Leran en tono dulce.**_

_**En cuanto salieron sibieron a la limocina que los esperaba y en 5 minutos ya estuvieron en el hospital en la sala de espera. Al igual que Sonomi y Tomoyo. (N/A: pero eso no lo contare porque ya lo hise.)**_

_**Cuando los doctores salieron de las salas de operaciónes las dos familias se pararon, cada una fue con un medico distinto. Los Li fueron llevados a la habitación del Sr. Li y alli les dijeron que había muerto y que no pudieron hacer nada, ya que al momento de la operación no resistió y su corazón se paró.**_

**-Fin Flash back-**

**-**Supongo que desde entonces soy así, pero creo que no me arrepiento. Ya que desde ese día aprendí que la realidad no se asemeja a los cuentos de hadas- Dijo con mirada compungida, seguro que es la única vez en todos estos años que mostró emoción alguna, y aspecto dolido el heredero De Hien Li mirando desde un balcón a una estrella.

* * *

><p>Sin saber nada Sakura estaba en un balcón y mirando la estrella, estrella que es mirada en el mismo momento pero en distinto lugar por Shaoran; la preciosa niña de ojos esmeraldas dijo casi lo mismo que el apuesto joven de ojos ámbares.<p>

-Espero que no todo el tiempo sea como soy y, que desde el accidente yo pueda dejar de ser como fui en ese momento, mas creo que no me arrepiento. Ya que desde ese día aprendí que la realidad no se asemeja a los cuentos de hadas-

**-Continuara-  
><strong>

**. . .**

* * *

><p>NA: holiiiiiiiiis, de nuevo.

Y, ¿que les parecio?, para mi que quedo bien, pero es su opinion la que cuenta para mí. Los dejo con su lectura y si se da llanto. T-T Shiff ... Shiff ...

¡Dejen REVIEWS!

Sayonara...


	3. Peleas y Más Peleas

Lamento no haber escrito anyes, pero me surgio un viaje a la casa de mi abuela y desde ahora yo tratare de escribir mas seguido.

**Advertencia: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino al grupo CLAMP.**

**Nanitayi-li: grasias por tus comentarios.**

**Tati23: aquí tienes el cap.**

**Akanemus: OH, creeme que este es más, más, fuerte.**

**-aaa- Conversasion.**

**_"___aaa"__ pensamientos o habladurías entre medio de un relato.**

**aaa recuerdos...**

-** cambio de escena.**

**Ahora si con la historia. Jejeje**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>olviendo a empezar

**_**-Flash back-**_**

__**Cuando el la trajedia se dio y todos en la casa Li en Tokyo, sorrian de un lado a otro de las abitaciones en busca de las cosas necesarias para ir al hospital al que trasladaron a Hien.**__

__**-¿Ya tienen sus pertenencias y están listos para ir a el hostital?- preguntó Leran, la monarca de tida la familia, de cabello y ojos negros, tal cual todas sus hijas, y ataviada en un vestida con un vestido celeste cielo con puntadas plateadas.**__

__**-¡Si!- dijeron todas sus hijas, el pequeño Xiao Lang de 11 años y tambien la paqueña Meiling.**__

__**-Muy bien, entonces nos vamos- Contesto Leran en tono dulce.**__

__**En cuanto salieron sibieron a la limocina que los esperaba y en 5 minutos ya estubieron en el hospital en la sala de espera. Al igual que Sonomi y Tomoyo. (N/A: pero eso no lo contare porque ya lo hise.)**__

__**Cuando los doctores salieron de las salas de operaciónes las dos familias se pararon, cada una fue con un medico distinto. Los Li fueron llevados a la habitación del Sr. Li y alli les dijeron que había muerto.**__

**_-Fin Flash back-_**

_**-**Supongo que desde entonces soy así, pero creo que no me arrepiento. Ya que desde ese día aprendí que la realidad no se asemeja a los cuentos de hadas- Dijo con mirada compungida, seguro que es la única vez en todos estos años que mostró emoción alguna, y aspecto dolido el heredero De Hien Li mirando desde un balcón a una estrella._

_..._

_Sin saber nada Sakura estaba en un balcón y mirando la estrella, estrella que es mirada en el mismo momento pero en distinto lugar por Shaoran; la preciosa niña de ojos esmeraldas dijo casi lo mismo que el apuesto joven de ojos ámbares._

_-Espero que no todo el tiempo sea como soy y, que desde el accidente yo pueda dejar de ser como fui en ese momento, mas creo que no me arrepiento. Ya que desde ese día aprendí que la realidad no se asemeja a los cuentos de hadas-_

**P**eleas y más peleas

En el gran empresa Electrox Li* en japon. Un joven chino; de cabellos castaño oscuro con reflejos achocolatados, ojos ámbar-achocolatados con con destellos dorados que intimidarían a cualquiera ademas de ser muy intensos y escudriñadores, tes bronceada pero no demasiado, bien parecido y sobre todo una cara; aunque fría; la más atractiva y sexi que se pueda ver, (N/A: Muajajaja) sin contar con unos labios que son deseados por toda la comunidad femenina de todo lugar donde pise y/o pase; ya que no son _* ni muy _. El es el tipo de hombre por el MATARÍAS a cualquiera que se te cruzara por tu camino para conseguirlo. Cosa que el ni cuenta que se da hasta que _ _ y le revoluciona _ _.

Camina en dirección a su oficina acompañado de otro joven pero este ingles, de cabellos azules como la noche misma; ojos de un impresionantes color zafiros escondidos detrás de unas gafas de montura de plata y una sontrisa que, con lo misteriosa que es, lo ace ver como todo un galan de mayor edad pero no lo es. Solo es un Precidente de Corporation's Hiragizawa, joven con la virtud de encantar a cuanta chica se le onfa en frente con el cuerpo bien formado que posee, su tes palida como el papel. Más un aura enigmatica y misteriosa que junto con la sonrrisa te dice que sabe algo que tu no.

Una vez dentro de la de la oficina; y que el ojiambar le haya dicho a su secretaría, que babea y nececita una cubeta para no enchastrar todo, _"__estare ocupado; no me mandes llamadas o hagas pasar gente ¿entendiste?". _Luego entro y se pucieron cómodos para empezar con la charlaque tenian pendiente.

-Sabes que debes divertirte alguna vez- Comento como iniciación el muchaco ingles.

-No jodas con eso, ya vastante tengo con el trabajo para que le agres las tonterias que son el divertirse- Replico molesto el chino.

-No son tonterias y menos estor jodiendo. Tu sabes muy bien que pasaria si te dejo ser absorvido por el trabajo, ¿oh me equivoco, Shaoran?- continuo el ojiazul.

-Si, si ya lo se, pero tampoco me gusta, que andes diciendome lo que debo o no hacer, es mi vida. Solo mía y yo decido que hago, ¡y que te quede bien en claro Eriol!- espeto con cara que terroriaria a cualquiera que se le onga en frente, menos a Eriol.

-Claro me a quedado, pero oye amí no me puedes intimedar con tu tono de vos y tu mirada, conmigo no te funciona tu mascara de _'lobo malo'_- asiendo muecas y juando con las manos y su sonrisa que para Li es insoportable.

-Bien, lo entiendo, pero por favor deja de poner esa estupida sonrisa que es insoportable ¿quieres?- casi suplico Li.

-Como quieras, ¿oye que tal si vamos con mi novia y su amiga a parrandear esta noche?- Cuestiono Eriol ya saviendo la respuesta del adicto al trabajo, como el suele decirle al chino.

-Ni siquiera intentes arrastrarme a eso porque no me convenceras como siemple tratas y nunca lo logras. Yo no soy parrandero como otros que simplemente no pueden estar sin salir a la calle sin pasar por una discoteca, tomar y flitear como tu. Soy diferente y que te quede en tu cabesa que no ire a parrandear y a emanorarme como un idiota igual que tu- _"cuatro ojos" _quiso terminar con esa frase pero se dio cuenta de que todo lo que dijo ya fue muy hiriente, cosa que Shaoran ni cuenta se dio de lo que iso.

-Auch, pero no importa, ¿sabes porque?- Li nego con la cabesa y el ingles prosiguio- porque el amor no lo elijes tu, lo elije el corazon; y para que sepas con Tommy somos muy felices porque verdaderamente estamos enamorados el uno del otro. Volveras poco a poco a ser como cuando niño en el minuto en que conoscas al amor de tu vida ya que la chica que meresca tu corazon tratara de volver a hacerte feliz y tu a ella. Sino me crees mirame, de mujeriego a medio distraido, el amo cambia primo- Declaró paando por la puerta un Eriol que jamas en su años de vida a hablado más en cerio que este vez.

Cortando así la charla primo a primo de los dos jovenes y dejando muy fastidoado y pensativo a Shairan Li.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, en el nuevo departamento que la chica de bellos ojos esmeraldas se compro ; las dos primas estaban amueblando el sitio a lo que Sakura comiensa a hablar.<p>

-Tomoyo, ya deberías ir a la mancion, está atardeciendo y si no vas se ara muy noche- dijo la castaña neutra.

-Saku, no importa me pudo quedar total luego llamo a las guardaespaldas que mamá me puso y listo- Le respondio con una sonrisa la amatista.

-No, ensario deves irte, yo seguire ordenando lo queda aquí, luego ire a darme un baño y me acostare a dormir un rato- insistio Sakura ya que necesitaba adaptarse a ese luger y estar sola.

-No, no me ire, me quedare porque así lo quiero Kinomoto Sakura- cuando tomoyo se enfada con ella siempre usa su nombre completo.

-Daidouji Tomoyo, si te quieres quedar para _'terminar de arreglar las cosas' _está vez no te funcionara- Contesto tajante y frivola Sakura.

-¿Y que es lo que no me funciónara?- esa fue Tomoyo.

-Pues no te fuconara decirme qu tengo que cambiar mi personalidad a como era antes, ¿sabes porque?- a lo que la amatista nego- ¡porqu ya estoy cansada de que me digas siempre lo mismo!... ¡Sakura, deves cambiar y la mejor manera de acerlo es enamorarte, como mi Eri-Kun y yo, porque la mejor manera de ser feliz es el amor... veras como cambiaras tu actitud de ahora a la de la niña dulse y tiernaque eras antes en un dos por tres, prima!... pero saves, que cuando mas necesite tu apoyo tu consolaste al hijo varon del Sr. Li ¡Y NO A MI, QUE SOY TU FAMILIA; PERO NO FUISTE A CONSOLAR A TU AMIGO DE LA INFACIA... TRAIDORA INSOPORTABLE!- Dijo Sakura dejando sorprendida a Tomoyo, ya que ella no se esperaba que la haya visto con Shaoran y menos que se lo echara en cara.

**-Flash back-**

**Una tomoyo de 11 años sale de la mancion muy nerviosa a su encuentro con Li en secreto. **

**Una vez en el arquepinguino la niña amatista va en busca de su amigo, cosa que le fue facil porque entre miles de personas sabria quien es, lo ve sentado en una banca serca de los colmpios con la cabesa entre sus piernas. Sonrie, porque sabe que le pasa para ponerse en esa posición.**

**-Aqui estoy, tal como te lo prometi- trata delevantarle los animos la chica amatista.**

**-Gasias Tomoyo, nose que haria sin ti, eres mi mejor amiga- Contesta Li con una sonrisa triste.**

**-De nada, pero cuentame porque tan tiste- Siguio Tomoyo sin presarle atension ****a lo demas a su alrededor **(N/A: ya sabran porque lo digo...)

**-Bueno eso ya lo sabes, he perdido a mi padre hace una semana y es my doloroso para mi... porque lo echare tanto de... de me... de menos- soyoso Shaoran siendo abrasado por la amatista.**

**Justo en ese instante Sakura, que estaba escondoda en unos arbustos cercanos; sale ya que no puede ver esa esena por mas tiempo. Su prima que deveria estar con ella porque perder a TODA tu familia es muy doloroso, pero no. Tomoyo se encotraba con el hijo del padre que atropello a sus progenitores y hermano. Se sintio traicionada y sola; asi que por eso se volvio tan fria, desconfiada y tajante con todo el mundo incluyendo a la amatista y a Sonomi.**

**-Fin Flash back-**

-Justo por eso nos dejaste de lado, ahora lo entiendo; pero si puedo enmendar mi erro lo are porque enserio, somos familia y la familia nunca te abandona- Propuso con una sonrisa alentadora Tomoyo.

-Así, pues no lo creo... ya es tarde, pero lo que puedes hacer es dejar de ponerme esas esas sonrisitas tuyas e ir retirandote de mi departamento ya. No te quiero ver ni hoy ¡NI NUNCA DAIDOUJI TRAIDORA IDIOTA TOMOYO!- ese grito fue el detonante para la bomba de emosiones oscuras de Sakura y una estaca para Tomoyo ya que por fuera parese inmutada, pero por dentro es un caos ya que con las ofensas que le tiro su prima quedo devastada; jamas se imagino que ellas dos tuvieran una palea de esa madnitud.

Pero bueno, con el carácter dominante que Sakura fue forjando con el paso del tiempo. Dolida y demas la amatista prefirio hacer lo que le pidieron, ya habra tiempo para llorar en otro momento pero ahora ella se ira con la cabesa en alto. Solo que antes le dijo una ultima casa a la esmeralda.

-Te advertire, que si sigues así, alejando a todo el mundo de ti en cuanto te llege la hora de morir; lo harás triste y sola por no tener a alguien a tu lado- antes de que la castaña le responda la amatista cruzo el umbral de la puerta con dirección al acensor y de ahí a la limosina que la esperaba en le loby del edificio.

**-continuara-**

****. . .****

* * *

><p>NA: espero que les aya gustado, porque me esmere en ustedes lectores en los que en dejan reviews y en todos los demás.¡Ah!, y lamento haber echo este champer mas chico que los demás... n.ñ ¡Los quiero!

**Electrox Li:Como ya sabrán cambie el nombre de la empresa porque no me gustaba el otro así que espero que les guste lo demás que se vendrá...**

**_: es lo que voy a usar para dejarlos con la interrogante desde ahora. Muajajajajajajajajja... Cofff...Cofff...**

**Me atragante... n.ñ**

(Y otra vez, caída estilo anime de mi familia)

Me miran: O_ó*

**¡Sigan dejando REVIERWS!**

**Besos, **

**¡Sayonara!**


	4. Entrevista en Electrox Li

**Hola, se que no cumpli mi promesa de escribir mas seguido pero la inspiracion se me va, aunque no hay problema alguno porque luego vuelve; no dejare esta historia CCS nunca. Sere una vieja y seguire con los personajes animes. Jajajaja. **

****Advertencia: los personajes de CCS no me pertenece.****

**_**Nanitayi-Li y : aquí les dejo el capi.**_**

**_**Anllyvero: quedate tranquilo que #Sakura-la-dulce-y-tierna-Kinomoto#, volvera en … capitulos. Jijiji.**_**

**_**Guardiana: Si wooooo, pero multiplicalo por 4 y veras.**_**

**-aaa- Conversasion.**

**"_aaa"_ pensamientos o habladurías entre medio de un relato.**

**aaa recuerdos..**

**_ cambio de esena.**

**Ahora si con la historia. Jejeje**

* * *

><p><span>Volviendo a empezar<span>

_-Justo por eso nos dejaste de lado, ahora lo entiendo; pero si puedo enmendar mi erro lo are porque enserio, somos familia y la familia nunca te abandona- Propuso con una sonrisa alentadora Tomoyo._

_-Así, pues no lo creo... ya es tarde, pero lo que puedes hacer es dejar de ponerme esas esas sonrisitas tuyas e ir retirandote de mi departamento ya. No te quiero ver ni hoy ¡NI NUNCA DAIDOUJI TRAIDORA IDIOTA TOMOYO!- ese grito fue el detonante para la bomba de emosiones oscuras de Sakura y una estaca para Tomoyo ya que por fuera parese inmutada, pero por dentro es un caos ya que con las ofensas que le tiro su prima quedo devastada; jamas se imagino que ellas dos tuvieran una palea de esa madnitud._

_Pero bueno, con el carácter dominante que Sakura fue forjando con el paso del tiempo. Dolida y demas la amatista prefirio hacer lo que le pidieron, ya habra tiempo para llorar en otro momento pero ahora ella se ira con la cabesa en alto. Solo que antes le dijo una ultima casa a la esmeralda._

_-Te advertire, que si sigues así, alejando a todo el mundo de ti en cuanto te llege la hora de morir; lo haras triste y sola por no tener a alguien a tu lado- antes de que la castaña le responda la amatista cruzo el umbral de la puerta con dirección al acensor y de ahí a la limosina que la esperaba en le loby del edeficio._

¡Entrevista en Electrox Li!

A la mañana luego de las peleas que pudiero haber terminado con todo lo que pudo haber sido amistad entre los cuatro ex-amigos; todo amanecio reluciendo de esplendor. Mas para una empresa, la cual es una de las más reconocidas de Japon, no es tan maravilloso ya que en este día se hacen las enrevistas anuales para reclutar nuevo empleados para que sus competidores que se creen que son los mejores cierren la boca de una buena vez. (N/A: ¿estoy divagando acaso? jajaja)

-Señor Li; la chica que le toca entrevistar lo está esperando en la sala de espera de su oficina- informa un muchacho de cabellos rojizos y ojos color negros a nombre Shinkano Taychi.

-De acuerdo Shinkano; puedes volver a tu puesto- replico indiferente el joven Li.

-No es nada Señor Li, debo cumplir con ser el P.D.A.C*- respondio respetuosamente, como todos los empleados hacen ante un Li, el joven Shinkano.

Lugo de ese pequeño encuentro, Li se dirige a su oficina pasando primero por el escritorio de su asistente, ya que la sala de espera de la oficina del varon quedaba dentro de la misma, y le dijo que le diera el informe de la muchacha que supo que seria a la que el entrevistaria.

Una ves hecho esto, el joven Li entra en la oficina encontrandoce con el ser más bello que alla visto en su vida.

Una joven de 21 años que tranquilamente pude pasar por una de 18 años, de cabellos un poco mas claros que los suyos propios, unos ojor verdes esmeraldas que lo hipnotizaron en cuanto los vio. Y un cuerpo que a simple vista él pudo distinguir que pasda su corta edad tenia unas curvas que se podian ver debajo de esa camisa estilo leñadora a cuadros señida a su cuerpo y ese pantalon de sastre negro que la hacian ver medio casual y profesional.

* * *

><p><span>P.D.V Sakura<span>

Luego de la pelea de ayer con Daidouji, si ahora la llamo por su apellido, no le doy importancia a nada pero juro que en cuanto me lei en el mail que me enviaron a mi correo por el curriculum que mande al Departamento Empresarial para ver sime podian coloca en entrevista de trabajos de las areas en las que me especiliso, Marketing y po las udas si no conseguia con eso Recursos Humanos, para provarme en una de las empresas de japon para un trabajo.

La gran empresa a la que tenia que ir a probarme para el puesto de Recursos Humanos ¡ERA ELECTROX LI!, en la resepcion me dejeron que vaya al piso 5 que alli me dirian donde y con quien tengo la entrevista ni me preocupe por quen me toca ya que no habia de que temer, por eso no le di inportancia. (N/A: la verdad si que era amable esa resepcionesta jajaja... ¿Estoy divagando? , creo que si, sigamos con la narracion antes de que me valla para otro lado.°-°)

Pero ahora se que **SI** devi darle importancia, ya que el que me entrevistaria no es nada mas y nada menos que el tarado hijo del borracho hombre que atropello a mi familia y a mi que por mala suerte les quito la vida ellos...

¡El MALDITO DUEÑO DE ELECTROX LI!, y que tambien es "el mejor amigo de Daidouji". ¡Shaoran Li, el patetico que fue consolado por mi "prima" en lugar de que ella me consolase a mi que soy su familiay que e sufrido mucisimo por la muerte de mis padrs y mi hermano!... Eso cada vez que lo recuerdo me hace sentir sola, pero que digo, si estoy sola siempre lo estare.

**Volviendo al tema principal:...**

¡Y que dueño!... con ese cabello chocolate despeinado, su 1,80m, esa cara masculina y fría, que aunque no lo paresca; a mis ojos es hermosa y eso es raro, ademas de que esos labios que no son gigantes, ni son chicos, sino que son intermediamete perfectos, que hasta me dan ganas de besarlos, los ojos chocolate mesclados con dorados que le dan el color perfecto para él "ambar" y ese cuerpo... ese cuerpo que por su vestimenta de traje negro y corbata deja mucho que decear pero que si lo miras fijamente te dise que pasa tiempo en algun deporte o en el gimnacio por lo menos 3 hora diaria. Que hiso que me quedara sin argumento en su contra o aliento siquiera.

Me juro y me re-juro que no estoy pensando como una adolecente con hormonas alocadas ¿no?, ¿no?, ¿no?; ¿o si?.

Bueno no importa, lo que importa se el que cuando nos miramos fijamente pude sentir una descarga de electricidad en todo mi cuerpo ademas e que es una mirada enbriagadora; pero rapidamente quite mi mirada para mirarlo de reojo con cierto rencor y ademas maldita sea que no les puedo mentir. Rencor al diablo, ¡Lo mire con deseos de probar esos labios!

Luego de ese momentito en el que me senti derretida como mantequilla en pan-resinen-tostado-bien-caliente, que ocurrencias las mias, él se sento en la silla de su escritorio y con una seña de su mano me dijo que me sentara en frente suyo para lo que supongo seria un interrogatorio laboral en el que me tengo que poner el mascara de _"mujer fria y distante" _aunque de verdad que lo sere con él siempre que lo tenga en frente mio, no lo soporto, y no me miren con la cara de "Si-claro-no-te-creo-nada".

Y menos lo are con ese momentito de deslis mio.

* * *

><p><span>P.D.V Normal<span>

-Por lo que eh leido en tu es que eres recien graduada de la universidad en el area de Recursos Humanos y Marketing, ¿no es así?- comento el joven Li.

-Si es cierto, Sr. Li- contesto Sakura a la afirmacion de su entrevistador.

-De acuerdo, con lo que dice este informe me conformo ya que al parecer seria una exelente empleada Sta. Kinomoto- replico Li medio nervioso.

-Eso quiere decir que me dejara entrar a su empresa- masticando la palabra _"empresa"_, la ojiverde da su opininon a Shaoran.

-Si, pero estara aprueva por una semana para ver si es eficiente en lo que hace- Shaoran estába algo nervioso contestan eso pero supo aparentarlo bien.

Por primera vez en los 10 años de estar sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, Sakura se entucialmo con la respuestsa de, por ahora, su temporal jefe.

-Muchas gracias, le prometo que no le defraudare, se lo aseguro- Emosionada la ojiverde salio por la puerta demostrando una sonrisa que por primera vez en años sí llego a sus ojos iluminandolos hermosamente.

* * *

><p><span>P.D.V Shaoran<span>

Ya solo en mi oficina me pongo a pensar en lo que paso hace unos segundos, no niego que la muchacha es linda, tiene buen ficico y es muy bonita, a llamado mi atencion pero tambien no puedo andar por ahí dejando que la atraccion que empiezo a sentir por ella se adueñe de mí. Ademas es una Kinomoto, la unica sobreviviente de el choque de mi padre contra su familia; y para colmo el la prima de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. Quien por cierto la conosco desde la niñes.

¿Por que esto me tiene que pasar a mi?, digo, la asepte porque tiene buenas notas en la universidad y porque seria de gran ayuda en la empresa.

-Xiao, ¿ya has entrevistado a Kinomoto?- dijo un inoportuno Eriol etrando a la oficina con su estupida sonrisa burlona y ¿picara?, no lo se.

-Si, ya la entreviste Hiragisawa, y la acepte en la empresa ademas de que se que me odiara en su semana de pactica ya que estara conmigo todo el tiempo y por lo que paso entre su familia y mi padre no creo que quiera ni verme en figurita, ah por cierto no me llamos Xiao- le contese yo, ya que para mi era cierto y no me gustaba que medijera asi porque me recuerda a mis locas hermanas y me da un escalofrio.

-Como digas, pero sabes que nolo are X~I~A~O- que cuatro ojos mas charlatan del universo.

-Mira, Mr. cuatro ojos, sivienes a joderme la vidavete que no estoy de humor- supongo qe no me funciono ya que amplio su burlona sonrisa.

-Mr. cuatro ojos, ingenioso "Lobito", pero come espantas ademas de que la chica es una hermosura que supongo que la tendras todo el tiempo en la oficina de al lado pegada a la tuya no le quitaras el ojo de encima al pequeño aujero de esa pared- comento mi "encantador" primo llamando mi atención y levantandome de mi asiento y dirijiendome donde Eriol-cuaro-ojos-Hiragizawa apuntaba con su dedo. y ustedes tampoco me miren con cara de que soy un depravado.

Al llegar a la pared me di cuenta de que encerio habia unaujero lo sufiientemente grande como para espiar a la oficina de al lado sin ser visto.

-Eres un maniatico buto, burlon y loco; pero eres ingenioso y con esto vo a poder saber qe es lo quehace y habla o piensa de mí- Contento y con una sonrisa mi primo se despidio y despues de una horas mas me fuy yo.

A la noche, cuando me fui a acostar luego de haberme despedido de Wei, me quede pensando en Sakura Kinomoto y en el ujero e la pared. Se me ocurre que podria espiarla durante el almuerso, per ella por ahí se va a almorsar a otro lugar, y no tendría oportunidad. Mas, supongo que no, así que la espiare. ¡Y no soy un depravadooooo! Ò.Ó

Y con ese pensamiento caí en los brasos de Morfeo. Mañana sera un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><span>P.D.V Sakura<span>

Hay, al fin llegue a casa. La verdad es que estoy hecha polvo. Esto no va a ser nada fácil. Si, si ya se que ustedes pensaran que estoy siendo exagerada con esto, ¡pero no lo entendieran!

Primero: todo lo de la mañana.

Segundo: lo de ir a esa empresa de electrónicos, la recepcionista, lo del piso 5, el estúpido pero _ al que me lo _ a _. Y que ademas tengo que soportar las 24 hs. del día todos los siete días de la semana que estaré aquí como pupila Shaoran Li.

Tercero: ¡Mi oficina está al lado, y mucho más pegada de lo que quisiera, de la del Gorila-Machón-De-Li-Shaoran!. Puede que sea, según las encuestas que pude ver hojas de otras empleadas y las caras de babosas que ponen cuando lo ven pasar; y de odio, cuando esta conmigo. No quiero presumir ni nada por el estilo pero, creo que ya me odian con mucho y con demasiado entusiasmo. Cada ves que me miran me parece que me quieren acecinar y si las miradas matara, ya no existiría en este mundo.

Pero bueno, mejor me acuesto y dejo de pensar en eso. Me coloco mi pijama de fresas, de dos piezas y me acuesto en mi cama caliente. Así caí en los brazos de morfeo.

**-continuara-**

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Asta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. . .<strong>

**P.D.A.C. : es una parte que tenen todas las empresas que nombre en esta historia, cubre el piso 4 copleto del edifiicio de Electrox y el nombre es:**

"**Piso de Dstribucion y Aceptacion del Cliente."**

**¡Dejen Rewers! **

**¡Sayonara! **


	5. Despedida las extrañare

** Hola... se que esto tal vez no es lo que se esperaban...**

**Pero quiero que sepan que hoy recién me dieron el veredicto de que mi computadora (lease la netbook del cole) a muerto, y con ella toda la historia... ( ) les quería pedir sobre todo que me perdonaran ya que solo eh subido muy pocos caps. del fic.**

**Perdon... perdon... perdon... pero la memoria se borro completamente y no tengo nada... ni siquiera desde la computadora en la cual les escribo esto voy a poder seguir... **

**Si, se que se preguntaran porque... pero debo decirles que en esta computadora escribir es frustante porque todos (lease TODOS) te lo leen, tu familia, los amigos que vienen a casa, y no tenes la privacidad que la autora se merece... **

**Les dejo un beso enormes a todas las lectoras que me apoyaron con este fic, se despide:**

**_Sakilu.123... 3_**


End file.
